


both sides

by babyhyukie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhyukie/pseuds/babyhyukie
Summary: “i love you too, donghyuck.” mark let haechan’s real name slip out from his lips. he always called him by that name when they were alone. and at that moment, even though they were clearly not alone, mark felt like the world was theirs alone.-markhyuck filmed a video in which they shared a bit of their relationship





	both sides

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first attempt on writing and english isn't my native language so pls excuse incorrect grammars and limited selection of words i used :'))
> 
> this was based on one of jubilee's series on yt called both sides, it's just rly cute and sweet, this ep is my fav https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzMZNZCmCUg
> 
> hope it's not too lame and hope u guys enjoy it <3

“hello.” the two entered the studio after they had a brief meeting about the content they would create today. mark was greeting the staffs one by one, followed by haechan who was doing the same thing.

they sat on the arranged chairs face to face.

“i’m nervous,” said mark, shaking his feet. haechan copied the older playfully, which effectively made mark less nervous.

“why? because we’ll finally tell the world that we’re dating?” haechan stared at mark, “are you afraid that our fans would leave us?”

“i’d be lying if i said i’m not scared…” mark wondered why haechan didn’t seem to worry about that at all. he looked at haechan and found the younger smiling at him warmly. _god_ , mark loved his smile. it was one of his many favorite things about haechan. it always put mark at ease, as if it’s telling him that everything was going to be okay.

“but i have you and you’re here with me, i guess that’s more than enough,” mark smiled back.

 

“we’re going to start recording,” said one of the staffs in front of them. “i’ll tell the rules one more time. you’ll be given questions about your relationship and you need to answer it honestly. when one is answering a question, the other one needs to put on the headphones, so we get to hear the stories of both sides, okay? but after that you’ll be given time if you want to talk more about your answers. is that clear?”

mark and haechan nodded respectively. “okay.”

“alright then. we’re starting!”

 

 

-ˋˏ °.· ♡ ·.  please introduce yourself  .· ♡ ·.° ˎˊ

 

“hi everyone. i’m mark, 21 years old. i’m the rapper in nct127,” mark started off.

“hello! my name is haechan, the cutest one in nct127," haechan acted cute, posing as if he was a sunflower or something. mark almost melted seeing that. he could see haechan was in a very good mood today.

“i’m 20 years old, and i’m mark-hyung’s boyfriend,” added haechan with a grin. to be very honest, as much as mark loved the sound of haechan calling him his boyfriend, he was still not used to hear that. they had been very careful with their relationship before, so when haechan finally said he was mark's in front of other people, mark's heart easily skipped a beat.

 

 

-ˋˏ °.· ♡ ·.  how long have you been together?  .· ♡ ·.° ˎˊ

 

they opened their mouth at the same time to answer the question. “i think... it’s about 6 years?” mark said, looking at haechan to confirm his answer.

“13 to 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19,” haechan counted the years with his fingers, “yeah, 6 years.”

they smiled to each other before haechan finally caught on. “wait, you mean _together_ like dating?” he laughed, looking at the staff behind the camera. the staff chuckled and nodded.

“oh, that’s what you meant?” mark laughed along, clapping his hands, couldn’t believe they kicked off like this.

“in that case,” the younger answered after he stopped laughing, “we’ve been dating for like 3 months? i think. almost 4 though.” mark nodded in agreement.

“isn’t it crazy? we should’ve dated sooner, hyung!” haechan remarked, looking at mark in disbelief. it’s not the first time mark heard haechan said that, and he admitted he wished they dated sooner too, but he just smiled softly.

one of the staffs then signaled them to use the headphones. mark told haechan to wear that first, the younger obeyed.

 

 

-ˋˏ °.· ♡ ·.  what was your first impression of him?  .· ♡ ·.° ˎˊ

 

[mark’s side]

mark laughed at the question. “we first met when we’re kids. haechan was definitely a very bright kid, he still is. he was mischievous. i actually hated him for a first few weeks because he was that annoying.” mark stopped for a moment to reminisce about their past.

“he… was very confident, he had no fear, it’s like he could do anything,” mark looked at haechan gently. “i don’t have any younger siblings so he was like my real younger brother at that time. he would follow me literally everywhere, it was really cute. he was also very talented, it’s like he was born with the skills, you know? he is really good at everything.”

when haechan noticed mark had stopped talking, he took off the headphones. “what did you say?”

mark didn’t immediately answer that. instead, he just smiled and took the headphones from haechan’s hands to wear it himself. “later.”

[haechan’s side]

“mark-hyung was like **super** cute. i thought he was definitely younger than me because of how cute and small he was. his eyes were sparkling, even until now. he had so much passion for music—look at him,” haechan chuckled, watching mark who was now bobbing his head and swaying his body, grooving to the music played on the headphones.

“even when we’re still kids, he practiced really hard until late. he always strives for perfection. i always think the amount of determination he has is amazing,” haechan paused for a moment, looking at mark with so much love.

“hyung is really amazing. he’s always been my inspiration from day one.” haechan tapped mark’s thigh lightly and gestured to take off his headphones.

[both sides]

“i can guess you probably said i was cute or something,” mark talked first.

“i did,” haechan confessed while leaning forward to mark, pinched his boyfriend’s left cheek delicately. mark just laughed at that, he loved it when haechan did that. “hyung is still cute even until now,” haechan added, teasingly. mark swore haechan still gave him butterflies to this day even though they had been together for years.

“i said you were annoying, and i hated you at first,” said mark, attempted to tease haechan back.

“you know that people say hate and love is almost the same thing? if that was true, then,” haechan acted like he was shocked, “hyung had loved me since the first time we met!”

mark rolled his eyes, yet he giggled. mark actually knew from the start that it’s a useless attempt.

 

 

-ˋˏ °.· ♡ ·.  who likes who more?  .· ♡ ·.° ˎˊ

 

[haechan’s side]

“i’m sure i love mark-hyung more than he loves me,” haechan didn’t even hesitate for a moment to answer that. “that was easy.”

“i just love him so much. i don’t think i’ve ever loved someone this much. in fact, i don’t think i’ve actually liked someone before. he is my first, and my last.” haechan stared lovingly at mark for a couple of seconds before he came back to his playful side, singing a verse of dream’s my first and last.

[mark’s side]

“i lost your pastel socks for the third time this week,” mark made sure haechan wore the headphones properly and couldn’t hear him before he gave his actual answer. haechan wasn’t seen upset, which clearly explained that he didn’t hear mark. haechan loved his pastel socks, he would totally make a fuss about it if he heard that.

“i don’t think he knows how much i actually love him. i do love him very very **very** much,” mark answered the question.

“i definitely love him more, even when i don’t really express it. he’s really precious to me… i don’t think i can live without him. he’s the only person i want to spend the rest of my life with. i need him.” mark answered seriously, smiling at the younger boy who had no idea what mark was talking about.

[both sides]

haechan took off his headphones. “hyung, why you looked so serious?”

“i guess i just realized that i love you so much, haechan. and i’m sorry that i suck at expressing it.” haechan’s expression softened hearing that. he grabbed the older’s hands, “i know that you love me and that’s enough to make me the happiest man alive, hyung.” they smiled at each other again, eyes were seen clearly in love with each other.

“i love you,” mark said, almost like a whisper.

“i can’t hear you,” haechan was back teasing the older.

mark laughed, but still said it again, louder this time. “i love you, and love is an understatement.”

haechan beamed hearing that, “i love you too.”

 

 

-ˋˏ °.· ♡ ·.  who said i love you first?  .· ♡ ·.° ˎˊ

 

[mark’s side]

“this is a tricky question…” mark scratched his not itchy head. “haechan definitely said that first, but like he was just joking, you know? he’s been saying that since like 2 or 3 years ago.”

[haechan’s side]

haechan scoffed after hearing the question, “isn’t that obvious? i did. i think i said it first in 2016,” haechan broke off to think for a while, “i didn’t really remember though. i think it was one of the times when i saw mark-hyung looking tired back at dorm because all the work and responsibility he had. i just… i guess i couldn’t help but to say that. he always does his best and he never complains. it’s not easy, you know? for a teenager to manage all of that.”

mark tilted his head, wondered why it took haechan so long to answer the question.

“i just wanted him to know that he’s not alone. but i guess i was a dumb kid that all i said was i love you,” haechan chuckled. “and you know what’s his response? _gross_ was all he said.”

as weird as it could be, haechan didn’t look offended at all. in contrast, he was laughing. maybe, maybe he was hurt by the time it happened, but it was a fond memory for him now.

[both sides]

mark took off his headphones. “so, what did you say?”

“i said that i said _i love you_ first in 2016.”

“i know, but that doesn’t count since you’re just joking, right?”

“i think we’ve talked about this before, hyung. i meant it.”

haechan’s serious tone made mark a bit nervous, but he asked the younger again, “but you also said that to other members, didn’t you? and you meant that too?”

haechan now understood where mark was coming from. “it’s different. i do love them but not the same way like i love you. it’s never been the same. and you should’ve known it.”

“how am i supposed to know that if you had never told me?” mark raised his tone without knowing.

“well, you’ve never really asked me about it. and you know i was scared that it would change our relationship forever and i didn’t want to lose you.” haechan’s voice got smaller as he spoke.

seeing the younger now made mark feel guilty. he didn’t mean to make haechan felt bad at all. hell he would hate himself for doing that. he took haechan’s hands and swinging them playfully. “i know, i know. i’m sorry. it really doesn’t matter now. and i totally understand that, in fact, i was the one who was always scared to share my honest feeling to you,” mark confessed. he had loved haechan for so long and even though haechan was very open about how he loved mark too in the past, mark still hesitated to confront his real feelings for quite some time.

“and you should know that i’ve always loved your random _i love you_ s over these years,” mark smiled at haechan.

“i know, you blushed every time i said that,” haechan grinned.

“did i?!” mark looked genuinely surprised. he thought he could hide his feelings well all this time.

“and if you knew that you should’ve said that back to me sooner!” haechan tossed mark’s hands jokingly.

mark, again, just laughed at that. “i know, i’m sorry.”

with that, haechan thought it was time for their next question, so he leaned his upper body to mark, wanted mark to put the headphones in the older’s hands on him. mark, misread haechan’s intention, gave haechan a kiss on his forehead instead.

haechan chuckled, “sorry, my boyfriend is stupid sometimes.” he directed that to the staffs.

“put that headphones on me, hyung.”

“oh,” mark giggled and hurriedly put the headphones on the younger. once he was done, haechan pecked him on the cheek. “thank you.”

 

 

-ˋˏ °.· ♡ ·.  how was your first kiss?  .· ♡ ·.° ˎˊ

 

[mark’s side]

still blushing from haechan’s sudden peck, mark blushed even more hearing the question. he looked at his feet while he answered, even though there was absolutely nothing interesting to look at there. “it was at night, in our dorm. it was the day when haechan was finally back to the dorm, after he had to rest for about 2? or 3? months—i don’t know, it seemed like an eternity to me. anyway, because of his injury, we had to part for a long time. and i guess i realized that i actually like _like_ him. i mean, like, really, there's no point in denying that anymore. i love him. i… just missed him so much. i didn’t know i could miss someone that much.” mark finally stopped looking at his feet and looked up at haechan.

“we were in his room, talking, catching up with stuff. honestly, i don’t know how it happened, at that time i just missed him so bad—sorry if i overuse the word _miss_. i thought like i couldn’t live through a single day without him anymore, and i didn’t want to regret anything, so,” mark smiled recalling the memory, “i asked if i can kiss him.”

“i still remember his expression,” mark laughed, “he was taken aback and just blinked over and over again for like 10 seconds. but eventually i kissed him. and i asked if he wanted to be my boyfriend.”

haechan always thought that mark had the cutest smile, particularly his shy smile. so he couldn’t hold back and blurted out a “cute.”

[haechan’s side]

“ah, that explains the shy smile,” commented haechan hearing the question. but not long after he said that, he wore his shy smile too thinking of that moment.

“i was back at the dorm, just sitting on my bed, you know, talking with him. it’s very casual, it’s something we often do. and then, after like 2 hours? i think. we kinda ran out of topic, so we just sat there silently. i was staring at him, it’s nothing unusual, i’ve been doing that since forever. besides, i hadn’t seen him for so long then that i just did that unknowingly.” mark stared at haechan trying to read what the younger’s lips were saying.

“what’s weird was, usually mark-hyung would brush me off, but he didn’t at that moment. instead, he kept staring back at me for like a minute or two. i actually liked that,” haechan laughed. “then he suddenly asked if he could kiss me.”

“i… was really surprised. as much as i’ve always wanted it to happen, i still needed time to register what’s actually happening. then, being an actual idiot i was, my response was like _can i brush my teeth first?_ ” haechan palmed his face while laughing.

“he was like _why? did you eat onion or something?_ and i was like _no, but this will be my first kiss and i don’t want to disappoint you_. hyung laughed and said something like _dumbass_? i think. he then pulled me closer and,” haechan puckered up his lips to mark. mark laughed at that and took off the headphones.

[both sides]

“did you overshare?” mark asked haechan, still wearing his loving smile.

“i totally did,” haechan laughed, mark laughed together with that.

“i didn’t tell them some part on purpose because i thought you’d be embarrassed,” said mark. haechan shook his head while fixing mark’s messy hair because of the headphones.

“oh wait, it was also the day when he finally said he loved me for the first time!” haechan faced the cameras excitedly when he said that.

“yeah, i also told them it was the day i asked you to be my boyfriend,” mark said with a big smile.

“best day ever,” said haechan somehow proudly.

 

 

-ˋˏ °.· ♡ ·.  what's the biggest fight you've ever had?  .· ♡ ·.° ˎˊ

 

[mark’s side]

“after dating? or before that?” mark asked the staff to make sure. they just answered with _it’s up to you_. mark was not sure if he really wanted to tell anyone about their biggest fight. he felt awfully guilty, it’s one thing he regretted the most in his entire life. after all, it was his fault.

“we haven’t really fought after we started dating. sure, the other members would call it a fight, but it’s mostly just us bickering over little things, for fun.” mark stopped for a moment, thinking if he should be honest or not.

“i can’t really think of anything,” he lied.

[haechan’s side]

when haechan passed the headphones to mark, it’s just registered to mark that haechan might tell them about their biggest fight. so, really, there was no point in him lying. but he didn’t say anything. mark knew haechan had all the right to share what he wanted to share.

“our biggest fight?” haechan looked at mark. mark smiled faintly and nodded, implying that he was okay with whatever answer haechan would give.

haechan thought for a moment before he answered, “mark-hyung is pretty jealous. he hates it when i get close to other members, so he would ignore me sometimes. it’s silly, really,” haechan laughed.

“i don’t think we’ve ever been in a big fight.”

[both sides]

mark took off his headphones nervously, though, he knew it wouldn’t be over that fast if haechan told them about their biggest fight. mark eyed haechan, whispered, “that summer?”

haechan shook his head slightly while smiling. “i said that hyung got jealous easily and you would ignore me when that happened.”

mark breathed a sigh of relief hearing that. he was immensely grateful to have a caring boyfriend like haechan.

“it’s just because i love you so much,” said mark genuinely. he grabbed haechan’s hand and rubbed it tenderly. at that moment mark really just wanted to kiss haechan.

“then don’t ever ignore me again,” haechan said that lightly, and in a teasing tone. but, already feeling guilty, hearing that actually made mark feel even more sorry. he realized he didn’t only not give haechan enough love he deserved, he was also inconsiderate towards him sometimes. he just suddenly remembered all the things haechan had done for him, how the younger was always there by his side, yet he often hurt him unknowingly. mark knew he was selfish, and sometimes he couldn’t help that. the sudden thoughts made him burst with so much emotion at once.

“i-i’m sorry, haechan,” said mark blankly. unawares, a tear fell on mark’s cheek.

haechan panicked at the older’s reaction, he sat up from the chair and wiped off his tear. “hyung, why are you crying? i’m sorry if i sounded meaner than i intended.” haechan looked genuinely confused and worried. mark grasped haechan’s hand on his face, tightly.

“no, no. god, please never say you’re sorry,” mark stared at haechan deeply. “you don’t have to be sorry at all. you did nothing wrong, haechan. you’ve **never** done anything wrong,” mark paused.

“it’s-it’s just that i feel like i don’t deserve someone as kind as you.”

“hyung! don’t ever say that,” haechan couldn’t help but to raise his voice.

“i know. i just feel really sorry. i’m sorry that sometimes i take you for granted, haechan. i’m sorry that sometimes i overlook your kindness. i’m sorry that i don’t express my love enough even when i really **really** love you.” mark breathed before he continued. haechan just listened there quietly, looking at mark attentively.

“and thank you for always be by my side. thank you for loving me, even when i lack a lot, even when i’m-i’m very selfish sometimes. thank you for teaching me about life. thank you for being the absolute best boyfriend. just, really, thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

haechan smiled radiantly hearing that. "just so you know, hyung is the most selfless person i know." mark hated that haechan always showered him with so much love that he thought he couldn't keep up.

“i promise i will treat you better,” said mark, lifted his pinky finger. haechan grinned. the two made a pinky swear as their eyes locked in a loving gaze.

“i love you,” mark whispered.

 

 

-ˋˏ °.· ♡ ·.  what's the sexiest thing about him?  .· ♡ ·.° ˎˊ

 

[haechan’s side]

after what seemed an emotional roller coaster before, haechan was kind of glad their next question was this. for him, this was a light question, not much emotion needed.

“i don’t mean to be offensive, but it’s hard to answer that,” he laughed. “i’ve always seen mark-hyung as a cute type.”

“i think the sexiest thing about him is how passionate he is in everything he does. you can’t not fall for him when you see that side of him.” haechan took off the headphones from the older’s head and put on his.

[mark’s side]

“i hate to say this, but i admit he’s kind of sexy. i still can’t understand how a person can be sexy and cute at the same time, you know?” mark was practically scanning haechan now.

“i like the moles on his neck. i love his lips. his long legs,” mark paused, “i think everything about him was sexy.”

[both sides]

“i told them everything about you was sexy.”

hearing that haechan burst out laughing. “hyung, please, get a hold on yourself.”

“we’re in public,” haechan acted like he was whispering.

“but that’s the truth,” mark said that with a smile, and a little bit too much pride. “what did you say?”

haechan hesitated for a moment before he answered, “i said hyung is cute, not sexy.”

mark’s eyes widened, mouth dropped, he pretended like he was betrayed by the younger.

“but i also said you look the sexiest when you’re passionate with what you do, which is all the time. so, it’s like the same thing as saying everything about you was sexy,” haechan tried to make up.

mark couldn’t help but smiled at him. he just loved haechan so much.

“nice save.”

 

 

-ˋˏ °.· ♡ ·.  is there anything you want to tell to each other?  .· ♡ ·.° ˎˊ

 

[mark’s side]

mark laughed at the question. “i think i’ve said everything in the wrong question before.”

he signaled haechan to take off his headphones. haechan looked confused, “done already?”

[both sides]

“they asked if there’s anything i want to tell you, and i think i’ve said enough,” explained mark with a little laugh.

“ah,” haechan understood, “honestly, that was the first time you told me about your feelings seriously like that, wasn’t it?” mark nodded bashfully.

“it felt nice. hyung should do that more often,” said haechan with a grin.

“i will,” promised mark. “do you have something to tell me?”

“i just want to tell you that… you are a wonderful person. never underestimate yourself, and don’t be too hard on yourself, hyung. you achieved so many things over the past few years, and i’m really proud of you.” haechan leaned forward to hold mark’s hands.

“i love you, i **only** love you, i only love this mark lee in front of me. hyung is the only one for me. never question me about that.” haechan stopped for a while, thinking what to say next.

“you said that you’re thankful that i’m always by your side, but you should know that i don’t do it for you. i do that because i need you too to be by my side. there’s-there’s nothing harder than you not being by my side, hyung,” haechan smiled. mark melted upon hearing that.

“come here.” mark leaned forward, placed his hands on haechan’s cheeks, pulling him in for a light sweet kiss. mark swore if it’s not because of the staffs and cameras in front of them, he would have planted an endless passionate kiss.

haechan giggled cutely after they parted and said, “i love you so much.”

believe it or not, mark’s number one weakness was haechan’s giggling sound. so he couldn’t help but to kiss the younger boy again, this time was even a bit more sensual and lasted for quite long. mark decided to not give a damn about their surroundings anymore and just did what his heart told him to.

haechan loved it, obviously. he could feel his heart racing quickly. he thought it was hot when mark was filled with lust like this, and the cause was none other than him.

the two parted to catch their breath, cheeks flushed.

“i love you too, donghyuck.” mark let haechan’s real name slip out from his lips. he always called him by that name when they were alone. and at that moment, even though they were clearly not alone, mark felt like the world was theirs alone.

“are we finished?” haechan directed that to the staffs. “i think we need to get a room or something.”

mark laughed at that. he looked at haechan lovingly and thought he was so lucky to have him as his boyfriend. he promised himself he would never let him go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> boys laughed a lot bc they're just babies!!
> 
> also thank u for reading <3


End file.
